


I Claim You

by that_one_kid



Series: Fluffy multifandom minifics! [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, MINI mini fic, literally the dorkiest fic I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/pseuds/that_one_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark does not blush. Except under certain circumstances involving a Russian superspy, boxing, and Steve Rogers. AKA the Avengers are dorks and love one-liners, fluffy short fics are my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Claim You

**Author's Note:**

> A throwaway line with a friend just had so much potential... :)

Tony was amused by the fact that he found himself stepping into the boxing ring with Natasha. He’d protested, of course, mentioning relevant items like his suit, how Natasha probably wanted a break after sparring with Clint, and what happened to Happy last time someone faced Natasha in boxing. But Clint catcalled him, pelting him with small, irritating objects thrown with deadly accuracy, and Natasha leaned on the ropes, smirking, so he found himself walking towards the ring, ready to spar. Grumbling all the way, of course.

 

Tony threw a couple of practice swings in her general direction, and she didn’t flinch. Then, without warning, he threw a quick punch towards her shoulder. He stumbled, trying to recover after hitting the air.

 

She was _fast_.

 

He threw a couple more punches, grinning as she let one hit her shoulder, and blocked a few.

 

“You’re enjoying this.”

 

“Well, it gets tedious just beating Barton,” Natasha said, and ducked the suction cup arrow without looking away from Tony. “I still can’t believe you made him those.”

 

The door slammed open behind Tony, but he resisted the urge to look away from Natasha. Thor’s regal voice boomed across the gym.

 

“Ah, Lady Natasha has talked another fly into her web,” he said, as he approached. “This shall be an entertaining fight, if not a lengthy one.” Thor sat next to Clint, who ruffled Thor’s long hair.

 

“Why does everyone assume I’ll lose?” Tony asked, petulantly. “What part of genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthro-” and he moved quickly, twitching forwards and bringing his fist towards Natasha’s stomach as he snapped his elbow towards her face. Dirty boxing was fair when you were the underdog, right? He didn’t think he’d hit her, but he heard a thud and saw a flash of red before his knees suddenly collapsed under his weight. Then he was on his back, Natasha’s foot planted lightly on his chest, avoiding the edges of the arc reactor.

 

“And, in a stunning turn of events, Nat wins!” Clint mock-announced, and Tony managed a faint groan. Natasha gave him a sweet smile, and shifted slightly more of her weight onto his chest.

 

“I claim you in the name of America,” she said, eyes dancing with amusement.

 

“You’re not even American!” Tony protested, and the door opened.

 

“I wasn’t claiming you for me,” Natasha said, and Clint started to laugh helplessly. Steve had just walked into the room in his full sparring gear- i.e. the Captain America suit.

 

“How do you even _do_ that?” Tony asked, as she helped him to his feet.

 

“Clint helps,” she said, waving at Steve to join them in the ring. “He’s all yours, Cap," she paused. "Literally.” She added, and ducked out under the rope. Clint stood to walk with her, and they headed for the shooting range. Thor chuckled, and headed to the punching bags, leaving Steve and Tony standing awkwardly in a boxing ring.

 

Tony Stark does not blush. Except under certain circumstances. 

 

  



End file.
